


That Was Unexpected

by madamelibrarian



Series: Of Hyacinths and Cookies [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Knotting, Omega Jessica Moore, Oral Sex, Stanford Era, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: Sam just wanted to study and maybe have a cup of coffee, but fate had a different plan for him.





	

Sam hadn’t intended on socializing when he entered the coffee shop. He’d come for a change of scenery while he studied. After three days spent locked away in his room while his rut took its course, he’d grown tired of staring at the same four walls. The shop was the usual melange of smells. The sickly sweet musk of scent blockers, ground coffee and someone was wearing too much cologne. Snorting to clear out the scents he ordered a plain, black coffee, and sat down at the nearest table. Pulling out his books, he turned his attention to ‘Intro to Economics’ and lost himself in the intricacies of the material.

An hour later he was pulled from his studies by a new fragrance in the air. It was like fresh baked chocolate chip cookies with a hint of hyacinth. At first he thought it could have been the bakery and someone’s perfume but then a blonde woman sat at the table next to him and the scent grew stronger. Inhaling deeply and stretching along with it so it’d seem like a way of relaxing instead of scenting her like a creep of an Alpha, he determined it was coming from her. A perfect combination that made him feel calm and safe. He wanted to bury himself in that smell, envelop himself like a blanket and never emerge.

Shifting in his chair, he moved so that he was facing her and could get a good look at the girl who was so distracting. She sat quietly with a book in one hand, while she idly stirred her drink with the other. Her long, wavy, blonde hair cascaded over the slight curve of her shoulders. He smiled as he watched her gently nibble at her bottom lip in thought. He hadn’t realized he’d been staring until she looked up and caught him. At first she frowned, but then a slow smile brightened her face. She mouthed a hello in Sam’s direction and flirtatiously waved. Sam averted his eyes back to the textbook and blushed furiously.

When he glanced up again, he saw that the girl was looking right back at him. She flashed him a smile. Standing from her table, she approached his, “I thought I’d better come over here and at least get the name of the guy that keeps staring at me. I’m Jessica.”

He lowered his book and returned her smile, “Sam. My name is Sam.”

* * *

 

That was the beginning of it all. At least in Sam’s mind. The beginning of his life away from hunting, away from monsters that would tear you apart. He had his studies and since he’d met Jessica, he had their frequent meetings together at the coffee shop. They agreed early on to always meet in public because they didn’t want to be the typical pair that succumbed to the calls of their biology and end up mated or pregnant before they finished their sophomore year. But that didn’t stop Sam from daydreaming about it. Dreaming of  one day the both of them being bound to one another and expecting their first child.

It took weeks of coffee shop meet ups before Sam summoned up enough courage to ask Jessica out on a proper date. When he asked, she simply stared at him until he felt uneasy and sure that she’d turn him down. Then with a slow smile that she tended to reserve just for Sam, she agreed, causing his heart to race and a smile that traveled all the way to his eyes.

After their first date there wasn’t a day that didn’t go by where they couldn’t be seen together. Laughing, studying or just relaxing on a blanket in the school quad talking about their favorite things.

Their first kiss wasn’t something Sam had planned or even expected. One evening they were watching a late night movie on Jess’ small, second hand TV when he kept noticing that she was glancing at him and acting shyier than usual. “What?” he asked with a soft chuckle as he ran a hand through his hair. “Is my hair doing the thing?”

“No,” Jessica shook her head and turned her attention back to the screen.

“Then what is it?” Sam asked in a murmur as he leaned closer to her, “It’s a zit, isn’t it? Right in the middle of my forehead like a unicorn,” he grinned, obviously teasing.

Jess looked at him and bit at her bottom lip without speaking.

“Now I know you’re thinking about something. Tell me wha..mmph,” Sam’s words were cut off as Jess lunged over the last few inches separating them and pressed her lips to his. At first he remained unmoving but when she didn’t pull away, he cupped the side of her face and tilted his head to slot their mouths together. The moist slide of their lips urging them both on to deepen the kiss with soft nips and tongues rolling against one another. With a high pitched growl, Jess grabbed Sam’s shirt collar and threw her leg over his lap until she was straddling him.

She sighed against him before pulling back with a parting peck to his bottom lip, “Wanted to do that for weeks.” A small giggle escaped her as she rested her forehead against Sam’s.

“Me too, but I didn’t want to seem pushy,” He admitted as he ran the tip of his nose along her cheek. Taking in the scent of her toothpaste and that fresh baked cookie smell that was all her, while his hand gripped the curve of her waist.

“You’re the least pushy Alpha that I know. In fact until I smelled you I thought you might have been a really big Beta,” She ran her palms over his shoulders in way of emphasizing her point.

“I never saw the point in being a dick to people just because I’m an Alpha,” He said as he pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Now, would you like to finish the movie or…,” he let the question trail off as he pulled back to look into her storm blue eyes.

“Or,” she replied with a smile and kissed him once more and melted into his arms when they curled around her back to hold her close to him. Reclining back until he laid flat, Jessica followed, reluctant to be separated from Sam’s lips as her hands explored the expanse of his shoulders and chest. Their kisses deepened and became more heated. Sam’s hands caressed along her sides as she straddled his hips and ground against him. Each roll of her hips drawing soft sighs and whimpers from each of them as the hard press of his swelling cock rubbed deliciously against her clit.

“Jess,” Sam whispered, pulling from the kiss, “We should stop.”

“Why?” Jessica asked as she chased after his lips, placing several small kisses around his mouth before trailing down his neck. Leaving small reddened marks that would fade within minutes, “Don’t you want to?”

“God yes, I want to,” he sighed as he cupped the curve of her ass and pulled her pelvis tight against his. Hips rolling together at a slow, languid pace. “But I thought we were trying not to rush.”

“We’re not rushing,” She sat up and smiled down at him, her hands bracing on his chest as she moved her hips in tight circles, “This is just the right pace for me.”

Sam sat up and encircled her with arms, “Are you sure? We can stop anytime you want.”

Carding her fingers through his hair, she gave it a gentle tug as she ghosted her lips against his, “Winchester, why don’t you shut up and kiss me?”

Grinning, Sam pressed his lips to hers once more while his hands skimmed along her waist. Her shirt crumpling up under his hands as they climbed higher along her ribs. Jessica leaned back and lifted the shirt from her back and tossed it to the floor, exposing her bare chest to Sam’s hungry gaze, “You are beautiful, Jess.” He whispered in reverence, as he lifted his hand to run his fingertips along the swell of her breast. Leaning down he kissed along the wake of the path his fingers took.

With a sharp inhale, Jessica tilted her head back when Sam’s lips wrapped around one of her pert nipples. His tongue circling and flicking over the swollen flesh in a mimicry of what was yet to come, “Sam,” She sighed as her fingers tugged at his hair.

Scraping his teeth against the swollen bud, Sam’s eyes lift up to watch her reaction. Jessica moaned and pressed her breast to his mouth, seeking more of that wicked tongue that had been sending rippling tingles of pleasure through her. He pulled off with a wet smack of his lips and turned to shower the other neglected nipple with the same attention as Jessica wriggled on his lap.  With slow, careful movements Sam tilted Jess back until she was pressed to the couch beneath them. His hand sliding up her leg until his thumb could tease over her cloth covered sex, “Can I taste you, Jess?” he murmured against her skin as he pressed his thumb a bit more firmly against her.

Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and sucking gently, she nodded her consent and reached between them to undo the fastenings of her shorts. “Please,” she whispered as Sam placed wet, open mouthed kisses in the valley of her breasts and down to her navel. Pausing to swirl his tongue in the indentation, she giggled in response and tried to squirm away, “Sam! That tickles.”

Sam kissed her navel in apology and looked up to her smiling face, “I’m sorry. I’ll try to be more careful.” Hooking his fingers in the waistband of her shorts he pulled them along with her panties down her legs. Dropping the garments to the floor, he placed several kisses on her inner thigh as he lifted her leg to drape over his shoulder. Her slick made the curls covering her pussy lips glisten in the low light of the table side lamp and Sam took a moment to appreciate the sight before stroking the tip of his finger over her slit, so feather light was his touch that it had Jessica arch up in an attempt to get him to touch her more firmly. Sam knew from from the little experience he had with girls during high school and the multiple talks Dean had inflicted on him before Sam left for college, not to dive right in. _“Take your time and savor it, Sammy. The girl will appreciate it and you’ll have a lot more fun that way.”_ Dean’s words echoed in Sam’s head as he glanced up at the Jessica’s face.

Her eyes fluttered closed while she worried her bottom lip between her teeth, “Sam, please do something,” she pleaded as she lifted her hips up towards him.

“I am doing something. You just have to be patient. I’ll make this good for both of us,” Sam said with a small grin before dipping his head down and lightly running his tongue over her in teasing flicks, not quite dipping into her slit but making sure to clean up every trace of dewy moisture that coated her.

The slide of Sam’s tongue against her had Jessica panting out soft mewls. His teasing driving her insane with need to the point she was about to do some serious begging if the man didn’t get to business soon.

Placing a soft kiss to the top of her mound, Sam stretched out on the couch with his arms wrapped around her legs so his hands could rest on the blades of her hips. Applying enough pressure to hold her still, he ran his tongue up the length of her slit, parting her tender lips to lap at the wet folds hidden within. His tongue swirling around her clit as she tried to buck up into his mouth while gasping out his name. Spurred on by the sounds she made, he lapped at her hungrily, adding his own moans that vibrated against her.

“Oh god...Sam...that feels good,” Jessica groaned as she wound her fingers in his hair, tugging on the strands and then relaxing her hand to scrape her fingers over his scalp. She could already feel her walls clenching and releasing with every move he made.

Sam wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked it between his teeth while he slipped a hand between them, slowly pushed a long, thick finger into her dripping wet opening. Her slick coating his finger as he thrust it into her.

Jessica loudly keened as the tingling that had started between her thighs spread down her legs and up into her stomach. Her hips rolling in tight circles as her chest heaved with each breath. She was close, so close and she wanted nothing more in that moment than to come on Sam’s tongue and fingers, “Sam...Sam..,” She panted as her walls fluttered around him, “Don’t stop…I’m gonna…”

His eyes opened to look up at her once more and with barely stopping, he added a second finger and curled them upward to stroke the rough patch inside her that Dean had told him all girls have and would drive them wild. Pressing up against it, he sped up his thrusts until Jessica was quaking in his arms.

The tension inside Jessica built until she thought she couldn’t take it anymore and with a hard flick of Sam’s tongue against her clit, the tension snapped. Her walls clamped down around him as slick poured over his hand, his name shouted out while her body shook and rocked between him and the couch.

Sam kept on licking and sucking at her tender flesh until she lay still and spent. The only sign that she was still there with him was the sound of her heavy breathing, interspersed with satisfied giggles. He gently removed his fingers, licking them clean and wiping away her release from his chin, “Was that good?” he asked with a barely concealed, smug grin.

Jessica looked down at him and tugged him up so that they were face to face, his arms braced on the armrest above her head, “Sam, that was very good. You should teach other Alpha’s how to go down on girls.”

“Classes, huh?” Sam asked as he kissed the corner of her mouth, “Are other Alpha’s terrible with their tongues?”

“Awful. Or so I’ve been told.” She chased after his lips and slipped her hand between them to stroke over his painfully swollen cock, still contained within his jeans, “Would you like for me to return the favor, big boy?” She asked with a sly smirk when she noticed the size of him.

Sam blushed at her impromptu nickname for him and nodded his head, “If you want.”

“Oh, I want,” Jessica purred as she pushed on his chest to urge him to get in a more comfortable position. Dropping to her knees between his spread open legs, she unbuckled his belt and opened the button fly of his jeans. Tugging the waistband of his pants and boxers down lower on his hips, she stopped to marvel when his cock was freed. “Wow. You are a gifted man, Sam Winchester,” Jessica said in wonder as she ran her hand along his impressive length. He wasn’t overly thick, but he was long and she could tell right away that it would be impossible to get him entirely in her mouth.

Sam flushed at her compliment but kept his focus on her hand as it moved over his length, “You don’t have to do this if it’s going to be uncomfortable for you.”

Jessica looked up sharply and cocked an eyebrow at him, “I like a challenge. Now be a good Alpha and don’t buck up while I’m down here. I don’t want to choke.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Sam nodded as he laid his hands on the cushions beside him.

Turning her attention back to the task at hand, Jessica licked her lips before leaning in and using that same tongue on him. Starting at the base, she flattened her tongue against him and licked upward in a smooth motion, like she was eating an ice-cream cone, making sure to get him nice and wet with her saliva. Sam tilted his head back with a groan.

“Easy, Sam. I’m just getting started,” She grinned as she pumped her hand around him while she swirled her tongue around the crown of his cock, much like he’d done to her. Moaning at the salty taste of his precum hitting her tongue, she took the head into her mouth and gently suckled to see if she could get more.

“Damn Jess,” Sam hissed through his teeth, “Keep that up and I’m not going to last long.”

Jessica pulled off of him with an obscene slurping pop and kissed just below the head, “That’s the point. I want you to come,” She winked at him and opened her mouth, sinking down as far as she could go. Her tongue rolling along the underside of his cock as she bobbed up and down, her hand moving in tandem and meeting her lips on each downstroke of her mouth.

“Oh god,” Sam moaned as his hand came up to gather her long blonde hair into a ponytail and rest on the back of her head.

Jessica flicked her eyes up to Sam’s and hollowed her cheeks, increasing the pressure around his head as she massaged the ring around the base of his cock that was starting to swell into his knot.

With short controlled thrusts of his hips, Sam’s balls drew up tight to his body as a coil of pleasure built in his groin. Images ran through Sam’s mind as he watch Jessica, images of her riding him, squeezing him in the wet heat of her sex until he came deep inside her. His eyes drooped shut with a moan as he let the various scenarios run their course, all the while his knot was swelling under Jessica’s hand. Her mouth and tongue never stopping their dance of licks and sucks along his cock.

Sam felt the first telltale shudders of his impending orgasm. Gently tugging upward on Jessica’s hair he stuttered out a warning. Jessica moaned around him, her free hand dragging her nails down his inner thigh as she sped up the hand around his shaft, smearing the dribbles of saliva that had escaped her lips and making his entire length slick and warm.

With a grunt that quickly turned into moans, Sam’s orgasm crested, splattering Jessica’s tongue with his release. She swallowed as rapidly as she could but had to pull away when he kept going. Using both hands, she stroked him to full completion, making sure to squeeze and stroke his knot until Sam was boneless and spent. Picking up her discarded shirt, she wiped him clean and then her hands, “Was that good?” She asked the same question he’d asked earlier.

“That was...” Sam let out a contented sigh as he took hold of her hand to bring her up to sit on his lap, “That was perfect,” he said as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

Jessica shied away from the kiss and covered her lips with her hand, “I just had you in my mouth. You don’t want to kiss before I brush my teeth.”

Sam pulled her hand away and tugged her to his chest, “I don’t care about that,” He said right before he pressed his lips to hers, reveling in their combined tastes.

They were just getting wound up once more when they heard a key being turned in Jessica’s front door. She jumped up from Sam’s lap and gathered her clothes, “Damn it! That’s my roommate. She’s not supposed to be back until tomorrow,” she hissed.

Sam hurried to tuck himself away and refasten his pants. Grabbing her hand, Sam dragged her down the hall and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind them with a chuckle, “You have to admit, she has good timing. Any sooner and she would have gotten a show.”

Jessica playfully slapped him on the shoulder, “Stop it.” Picking up a sleep shirt, she pulled it over her head and stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a shout from the living room about the house smelling like sex and an Alpha’s locker room.

Sam and Jessica looked at each other and dissolved into a fit of laughter.


End file.
